


Happy Happy Halloween~ Dokis or Treat~

by TheOculusRift



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Halloween!, Holiday, Some crack fic elements, happy no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOculusRift/pseuds/TheOculusRift
Summary: Enjoy the dokis Halloween adventure!





	Happy Happy Halloween~ Dokis or Treat~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween my friends of AO3! The time of children knocking on your doors asking you for candy, teens hoping to the scare some of those said children shitless and prank a few houses and get a bit of candy and adults smiling politely and commenting on all the costumes they see as they try to rid their house of as much candy as they can.  
> While I don’t trick or treat anymore I do like candy, specifically chocolate so I’ll definitely be trying to get some nice Crunch bars, Kit-Kats, Milkyways, a few Reese’s Cups and maybe some Three Musketeers from a store. Or I’ll just steal some candy from my own candy bowl for the trick or treaters. It’s not like they’ll notice haha!  
> Anyways, for this special day, I have a nice poly fic for the holiday! No angst today, just some wholesome fluff for celebration! And maybe a bit of crack. Gotta have humor somehow!  
> I hope you enjoy the story and have a Happy Halloween!

Part 1: The Costumes

 

The girls weren’t children, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy the holiday as well.

 

“I can’t wait! I really want to get a ton of candy!” Sayori exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement.

 

“We’ll get all the houses! We’ll get their candy and prank them good!” Natsuki grinned.

 

Sayori cheered in agreement. For her, any holiday that involved food of any sort had her approval, which was basically all holidays.

 

Natsuki on the other hand loved any holiday that allowed her to pull pranks, so, Halloween and April Fool’s Day were where her soul resided.

 

“Geez you two,” Monika sighed, smiling. “Just don’t go overboard. It’s good to have fun but we don’t want to make enemies.”

 

“I-I agree... although, I’d rather this just be a more peaceful outing instead...” Yuri mumbled.

 

Monika enjoyed holidays thoroughly, as they were one thing that freed her from work. She still stayed responsible however, especially when it came to Natsuki’s prank holidays.

 

Yuri enjoyed holidays spent only with a few people. Halloween and holiday parties weren’t exactly her thing, but since the others had insisted she joined them, she had complied.

 

“Oh Yuri? Can you hand me that brush?”

 

“T-This one?”

 

“Yep! Thank you!”

 

The brunette continued to apply her makeup. There was no way she would be going out in a bad costume.

 

“Oh yeah Sayo,” The pinkette began as she fixed her hair. “You got your voice ready?”

 

The girl grinned in response and after clearing her voice, did her best Toad voice.

 

“INDEED I DO!”

 

Yuri groaned from her corner and Natsuki snickered.

 

Sayori’s choice of costume was one that no one had expected or were prepared for. Of al the things she could choose to be, she chose to be Toad from Mario. And to top it off, she had the most obnoxious and perfect voice impersonation.

 

There was more to her costume however.

 

Inspired by a video, she had designed her costume based on Toad and the movie Moana. She had said she wanted to serenade houses with her singing “How Far I’ll Toad” to which Yuri had immediately responded that she would bring ear plugs (which she did by the way).

 

On her head was the normal Red Dotted Toad mushroom on her head, with her red bow secured to it. She wore the white pants and blue jacket the character wore as well.

 

As for Moana, she was wearing the top, necklace, and scarf like belt. For her feet, she wore brown sandals that she declared were like Toad’s brown shoes but more tropical making it match up to Moana more.

 

The others had just nodded and smiled.

 

Meanwhile Natsuki was embracing her Otaku side and was cosplaying Nana from To Love Ru. The outfit, which was Nana’s red dress, suited the petite girl to a T. They just made sure not to tell Sayori what anime she was cosplaying from.

 

The last thing Monika and Yuri wanted was the pure girl watching one of the most ecchi anime in existence.

 

And Monika? After hours of makeup and swearing she finally managed to finish her Thanos costume, with the Infinity Gaunlet that she made months ago.

 

Natsuki had laughed about how childish she was for preparing that far ahead for Halloween in which she snapped back about how the pinkette got so excited when a new episode of Hello Kitty! came out and she immediately shut up.

 

Yuri, with many many pushes from Monika, was dressed up as Wonder Woman. She had the lasso, sword and shield, along with all the armor (which was actual metal. No one asked how she got it or how she was able to wear that kind of weight).

 

“Are we all ready?!” Natsuki shouted with glee.

 

Monika nodded, grabbing her pillow case. Sayori continued to squeal and jump up and down, her own pillow case in hand.

 

Yuri timidly nodded, pillow case in hand. She shifted awkwardly, feeling more exposed and embarrassed than if she was naked.

 

The pinkette grinned and slammed the door open.

 

“ALRIGHT BITCHES LET’S OWN THESE STREETS!”

 

They all cheered.

 

“LET’S GO LESBIANS! LET’S GO!” Sayori shrieked.

 

And the battle began.

 

******

 

Part 2: Dirty Dirty Monika~

 

The younger kids were good Trick or Treaters. Better than Natsuki and Sayori has expected.

 

The nimble little demon spawns raced around the neighborhood hitting every house they could. When there was a bowl left out, they dumped it all in their bags.

 

Meanwhile, the duo staggered step behind them.

 

“DAMN IT THEY GOT HERE FIRST!”

 

Natsuki screeched, stomping her foot.

 

She had, for the past years of her life, kept track of what houses would leave candy out in a bowl on Halloween. The first place she would visit were those marked places on her map.

 

However...

 

“UGH! Not even my special route was safe! This sucks!”

 

Sayori was still relatively happy, being able to serenade a few houses with her How Far I’ll Toad cover. The people basically begged her to stop with candy bribes.

 

The coral haired girl and pinkette eagerly accepted the peace offering. Monika and Yuri were more hesitant but with a little push, the brunette smiled and took the prize. Yuri was... more reluctant. The president managed to persuade her, but she could tell the purple haired girl felt a bit guilty.

 

“We basically tortured them into giving us candy...”

 

“We did, but they offered it. It would be rude not to accept,” Monika replied.

 

“Hmmm... our “Attack Of The Lesbians” plan isn’t working as well as we’d hoped...” Sayori sighed.

 

“Hey, you have a good amount of candy still Sayori.” Monika gestured to her bulging pillow case, ignoring the fact that she had named a plan “Attack Of The Lesbians.”

 

Blue eyes looked up, and she shook her head.

 

“We need ten times this amount.”

 

“T-Ten times?!” Yuri exclaimed.

 

“Yeah,” Natsuki groaned. “That was our goal. Get 50 pounds of candy and then after, prank as many houses as we can.”

 

“Wait, how do your expect to fit 50 pounds of candy in just one pillow case?” The brunette asked, tilting her head.

 

“Oh we don’t. We dropped some bags off at our base point.”

 

The two taller girls’ eyes widened.

 

“Base?”

 

The pinkette nodded. She grabbed her map that was tucked into her sock and unfolded it.

 

Her finger pointed at a circled red spot near Sayori’s house where they had left from.

 

“Right there we have a little secret place that we put some of the pillow cases. We already got about 10 pounds of candy there.”

 

“I don’t even remembered getting- wait when did you do this?!”

 

Natsuki frowned at the brunette.

 

“Um, wasn’t it obvious? We said we were going to the bathroom and left with our candy and then came back with empty bags. Not to mention we were gone for way longer than anyone should be if you’re going to the bathroom.”

 

Monika looked at her, and then, with her expression the same, her face went red.

 

“M-Moni?”

 

“I-I-It’s nothing... I just... I thought... I... n-never mind...”

 

The pinkette smirked. “Whoa whoa whoa there Miss President~ Is it possible that you thought Sayo and I left you guys to be all dirty and stuff~? Tsk tsk~”

 

“I-I-I didn’t!” Monika stammered, her face giving her away.

 

“Hehe~ Such a little perv Moni~” Sayori giggled.

 

“Would you knock it off?!” She wined.

 

Monika covered her makeup covered face, hiding her growing blush. Even Yuri was laughing now too.

 

“I will say, I did notice the bags, but I didn’t really question it.“

 

“Y-You noticed it Yuri?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I guess you just didn’t notice because your mind had gone to perv vision,” Natsuki snickered.

 

“N-Natsuki!” The president cried out.

 

She lunged at the smaller girl who dodged easily, giggling up a storm.

 

They chased each other, red faced and laughing. The other two soon joined in, all of them smiling and having fun.

 

Their frustration melted away and was replaced by joy.

 

******

 

Part 3: Don’t mess with Natsuki

 

After chasing each other until they collapsed into a heap, the girls gathered their bags and started out on their expedition to acquire more candy. Monika and Yuri said they’d chip in their candy to the pile as well and in total, their 10 turned to 15 pounds.

 

The small demons still lurked in the streets. Their parents looked at them as if they were angels but Natsuki saw the deadly look in their urchin eyes.

 

“They’re plotting against me I know it...” She hissed.

 

Their raid continued, earning them more candy, and many compliments. No one was able to identify Natsuki’s cosplay correctly, which she had anticipated. However, instead of actually saying what character she was, she simply told them she was a little devil(by Monika’s orders).

 

Yuri and Monika got lots of praise. The brunette couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride since she spent so much time making and prepping her costume. But of course, she didn’t get nearly as much praise as Yuri who was the shinning star in terms of costumes between the four of them.

 

The shy girl tried to hide amongst her girlfriends, but her height made it impossible, so, she was stuck drawing in the looks of many.

 

Although, once in awhile Monika and the others would give Yuri a few kisses to make sure the men looking at her knew who she belonged to.

 

As they walked, a kid ran past them, followed by an angry roar from Natsuki.

 

“BITCH GIVE ME BACK MY BAG!”

 

The kid, wearing a black ninja outfit, turned his head and flipped them off.

 

“In your dreams you fucking weeb!”

 

He dashed off laughing.

 

“N-Nat... calm down...”

 

“NOT HAPPENING SAYO! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING TWAT!”

 

The pinkette sprinted after the ninja, red faced and screaming bloody murder.

 

The emerald eyed president stared in horror as Natsuki, who, despite her appearance, bolted at high speed and tackled the kid to the ground, growling, snapping, cursing.

 

“W-We need to stop her now!” Yuri screamed as she ran after her.

 

The other two, still shocked, slowly followed behind and grabbed Natsuki and their bag.

 

“Let me go Moni!”

 

“Nope, not happening fireball. You need to chill. How about you eat some chocolate or something?”

 

“NO LET ME GO!”

 

The ninja lay in fright as he watched the group of girls drag the pinkette away, who’s glowing eyes stayed glaring at him.

 

He never stole candy again.

 

******

 

Part 4: Sayori’s Serenade- How Far I’ll Toad

 

Another house.

 

They had been Trick or Treating for so long they couldn’t even tell how many places they had been to. Their neighborhood was the largest one around, and so many people flocked it, hoping to get every house. No one ever had though.

 

“Trick or treat!” They all chimed.

 

The old lady gave them a smile and a chuckle

 

“Oh my how creative you all were on your costumes! Very good very good! It makes me happy to see the older children still full of youth and enjoying the holiday!”

 

“Yep! I love Halloween!” Sayori giggled.

 

Natsuki gave the girl a nudge and made a gesture. Sayori nodded and turned back to the lady.

 

“Do you want to hear a song that goes with my costume? I worked really hard to get it perfect!”

 

The old lady pondered for a moment and then answered.

 

“I don’t see why not dearie!”

 

Yuri’s hand reached into her bag and she pulled out her ear plugs, promptly shoving them in and bracing herself.

 

Monika just gave a sympathetic smile to the old woman. She had no clue what she was about to hear.

 

With a grin painting her face, the vice president pulled out her phone and started the music and with that, she activated her inner [Toad](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2GFTWlhNkm4).

 

In Monika’s ears, it sounded like some animal was trying to die. For Natsuki, it was pure art. Yuri with her ear plugs was spared from her screeching Toad girlfriend, who in all honesty, couldn’t even hear how ear grating her voice was.

 

It was a perfect replication of Toad. The rasp, the high pitched voice and even the feeling of having your ears raped every time you heard Toad speak; Sayori had managed to copy all of that and somehow continue to do it throughout the entire night.

 

The old lady appeared to either be tone deaf or just the most polite human being in the world because Monika couldn’t understand how she was still smiling.

 

The coral haired girl belted her lungs out and Natsuki joined in with the most ridiculous sounding oinks she could make. Their Thanos just rested her head in her gauntlet and just hoped they hadn’t ruined the woman’s hearing permanently.

 

After Monika was sure everyone in a 50 foot radius was dead, Sayori finally stopped singing, taking in a deep breath and then smiling again. Her voice wasn’t in the slightest shot or sore sounding.

 

The president didn’t understand how her vice did it.

 

“What did you think?” The vice grinned.

 

The old lady nodded and smiled.

 

“Very good dearie! I quite enjoyed that!”

 

“H-How...?” Yuri muttered under her breath.

 

She held out her bowl of candy and gestures for them to take more.

 

They each took another handful, waved goodbye and headed off.

 

“Man that old lady knows beauty when she hears it!” Natsuki chuckled.

 

“Moana Toad is on a role! Time to serenade the next house!”

 

As Sayori skipped along she snatched Yuri’s earplugs from the tall girl’s grasp.

 

“H-Hey!”

 

“You have to listen to the next one okay Yu?”

 

“B-But...”

 

“Pleeeeeeease uwu?”

 

“How did you even say that...?”

 

“That’s beyond the point Yu. Pwease?”

 

The coral haired girl made her best puppy eyes and Yuri flinched. Her hand shook. She did not want to hear that, but...

 

“Fine...” She sighed, giving into her adorable cinnamon bun.

 

“YAY!”

 

She skipped ahead, humming the song as she went.

 

Yuri knew she would have to savor every sound she heard now because her hearing was about to die in a few minutes.

 

******

 

Part 5: Wonder Woman’s T-Pose Showdown

 

A meme competition. Monika was surprised they hadn’t seen more of these.

 

The girls had collected about 20 more pounds of candy on their trip, totaling to 35. They were getting closer but they still needed quite a bit more.

 

They had decided to make a turn into the more wild part of the neighborhood. There were parties everywhere and Natsuki had spotted a sign saying ‘MEME COMPETITION: ANYONE IS WELCOME’.

 

None of them could resist.

 

They had sprinted up the hill and heard meme music already. Squidward In a Chair, The Noose Song(They covered Sayori’s ears), Bongo Cat and more. Yuri was positive she also Heeman and had to resist the urge to sing along. She didn’t even know why she wanted to sing along.

 

Monika knew why, but she didn’t want to remind Yuri what happened from the caffeine incident.

 

“Yo yo! Welcome to the party! You’re just in time for the ultimate T-pose competition!” A guy said who looked like the DJ.

 

“T-Pose competition? How is it judged?”

 

The guy laughed. “It’s pretty simple. We got a panel of judges. No worries there isn’t any bias. We all just want some laughs and smiles. Anyways, you have to do some kind of short performance while T-Posing. They’ll write down all their thoughts on their clipboards and whoever scores the highest wins! If there are some ties, then there will be more rounds. Wanna join?”

 

The girls looked at each other. It would be a good change of pace.

 

Monika nodded. “Sure we’ll enter!”

 

“Sweet my friends! Welcome welcome come on in and feel free to all of the snacks and drinks!”

 

The literature club nodded and entered the garage. It was full of people, all dressed up and having a merry time.

 

The girls gots some drinks and snacks, replenishing their energy. About 10 minutes later, the DJ started talking.

 

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE! READY TO START T-POSE COMPETITION?!”

 

Everyone cheered and shouted.

 

“ALRIGHT! FIRST UP IS...”

 

The participants were good. Better than the girls had expected. The routines were clever, funny and also skilled.

 

Monika was the first one to go. She ended up almost falling into the punch bowl but she managed to get some laughs and cheers.

 

Natsuki was after her, and she got everyone fired up. She T-Posed like there was no tomorrow, jumping and dancing and doing spins.

 

Sayori took the... strangest approach. She T-Posed and did the squats with it, and then started singing How Far I’ll Toad. Surprisingly, no one booed. They actually clapped extraordinarily loudly. Monika still couldn’t understand how people survived it.

 

Yuri was the last one to go. She was shaking and terrified of all the eyes on her. None of the club members were sure how she was going to dance with all the heavy metal armor she was wearing. The most she could was T-Pose.

 

They didn’t expect what happened next.

 

Yuri did a flip.

 

A fucking flip while T-Posing.

 

Everyone started screaming.

 

Natsuki’s jaw dropped.

 

Yuri didn’t stop. She did spins in the air, on her head, the squats on one leg, all while she was wearing the armor. And all while she T-Posed with the best form anyone had ever seen on the fucking planet.

 

No one needed the judges to even make a verdict. The judges didn’t even need to go through their clipboard notes.

 

Everyone knew who won that competition, no argument.

 

“THE VICTOR IS YURI FUYU! SHE IS YHE T-POSE GOD!”

 

Everyone screamed and chanted her name and we watched as our timid girlfriend became the T-Pose Goddess of the world.

 

******

 

Part 6: The Hour of Tricks

 

“...”

 

“Well?”

 

“It’s 50 pounds! WE DID SAYO! WE DID GUYS! FIFTY FUCKING POUNDS OF CANDY!”

 

They all cheered happily. After hours of Trick or Treating they finally had done it.

 

The base was full of candy. Monika didn’t even know how they would finish it all.

 

But that didn’t matter.

 

The one thing that did matter was...

 

“PRANK TIME DOKIS! LET’S GO! I GOT THE WEAPONRY!”

 

Natsuki tossed them all bags full of spray paint, silly string, toilet paper, and a small wood carving knife.

 

Natsuki slung her bag over her back and clipped it to her dress’s sleeve. Then, in her hands, she carried a bag of egg cartons.

 

She smirked devilishly.

 

“Time to mess up some of these houses.”

 

——

 

The pinkette was an absolute terror.

 

She spared no one. Her aim was perfect, and she chucked eggs like no other.

 

And Sayori, well, as the nice person she was, stuck to the silly string and toilet paper. She decorated the trees and porches with it until it looked like someone’s kid had 100 other children over who had the biggest party ever.

 

Yuri ended up enjoying the pranking more than she thought. She was a god with spray paint, making the scariest art ever that would scare the shit out of people in the morning. She had all of their praise.

 

Monika, although hesitant at pranking, ended up carving into all the trees, porches and doors. Like an immature child, she drew dicks and curse words everywhere and had the best rush of adrenaline ever.

 

“HAHA! IN YOUR FACE MR. DROOD! THIS IS FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU FUCKED ME OVER IN CLASS!” The petite girl yelled as she threw another 6 eggs at the house.

 

“Take that and that and that!” Sayori giggled, shooting the silly string like it was a gun.

 

Yuri said not a word, her concentration focused solely on making the most terrifying spray paint art ever.

 

“Fucking.. dicky... bastard... piece of shit...” The brunette mumbled as she carved into the porch’s floor.

 

They had some fucking fun.

 

Good thing the teachers would never know.

 

Or at least they thought so.

 

No one realized Sayori had signed their names in silly string at each house.

 

******

 

Part 7: Happy Happy Halloween!

 

The girl’s retreated towards Yuri’s house for the night, seeing that Sayori’s place was being stormed by children.

 

They had grabbed a bunch of candy and were eating it on the way.

 

“Man that was a fun Halloween!” Natsuki grinned from ear to ear.

 

“Yep! I’m so glad people liked my Toad singing!” Sayori giggled.

 

“I’ll admit,” Monika smiled. “It was a really exciting night. I’m glad people liked my Thanos outfit!”

 

“It was... a nice change of pace...” Yuri agreed, still relishing in her new title of T-Pose Goddess of The World.

 

The four laughed and ate candy, talking about what they’d do next year.

 

Natsuki was absolutely determined to not be foiled by demon spawns and Sayori wanted to improve her impressions and do a perfect impression of other Mario characters. Monika wanted to perfect her costume making, and maybe, if she was lucky, could find a costume competition and see how she’d fair. Yuri surprisingly decided she wanted to try hosting an outdoor party, free for people to come to. “More meme competitions to be held,” she had said.

 

They approached Yuri’s house and rang the door bell.

 

“Mom it’s me, Yuri!”

 

“Oh! Just a minute sweetie!” The sweet voice of Yuri’s mother, Sakura, answered back.

 

The sound of footsteps echoed out and the door knob turned.

 

“Hello everyone! Did you have fun?”

 

“OH MY GOD MS. FUYU THAT COSTUME IS THE BEST THING EVER!” Sayori screamed.

 

“MOM WHY WOULD YOU WEAR THAT?!”

 

Sakura was wearing a cow onesie, and somehow, she still looked seductive despite how childish she looked.

 

“Why? It’s Halloween silly!”

 

“That’s not... I... Mom you... ugh... okay... never mind... I...”

 

Yuri face palmed and walked into the house, hiding her embarrassment.

 

“What? I thought it was cute~!”

 

“It is. It absolutely is.”

 

Sayori hugged the woman and giggled. She laughed back.

 

“Thank you Sayo. Now, how about you all come inside. I got hot apple cider you can have with all that candy.”

 

“Okay!” Monika and Natsuki said.

 

The literature retired into Yuri’s house for Halloween night, the excitement still rushing through their blood.

 

They were positive next year would be another Happy Happy Halloween.


End file.
